Potter Wants Pottermore
by Elle-Vee16
Summary: Harry Potter fans aren't the only ones waiting for the launching of Pottermore...
1. 7 Books, 7 Days, 7 Chances

"Merlin, this is frustrating."

"Anything new yet, mate?"

"No, it just keeps counting down till the next refreshing!"

"Try it again, then. Anything?"

"...Ah, nope, nothing. We've still got a few minutes anyway."

"Yeah..."

...

...

"One minute left!"

"Damn, it's still not going...!"

"Thirty seconds, Harry!"

"Shut up, I know-! Wait. _Wait! _I'm getting something...God, it's just the bloody welcome screen we've been getting for the past month!"

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Thanks...alright, what if I try clicking the little 'Pottermore' thing at the top...? ...Ron. Ron! I've got something!"

"What is it?"

"_7 Books, 7 Days, 7 Chances..._It says we've got to find a magical quill!"

"Is that right? Well, we found seven horcruxes, so how hard could this be?"

"We've got to wait another eight hours."

"...To hell with that, I'm going to bed!"

"I don't blame you."

"Later, Harry."

"Bye, Ron. Tell Hermione I said hello."

**A/N: I'll update in a few hours xP I'm tired, damn it. I've spent hours trying to get onto bloody Pottermore!**


	2. The Magic Quill

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"Nnngh...Ron...? What the-? How'd you get in here?"

"Apparated, didn't I? C'mon, we've got to go figure this Magic Quill business out!"

"All right, all right!"

"Hermione's downstairs and everything; the clue'll be coming around in a minute or so."

"Have you been keeping tabs on the site?"

"No, we wouldn't need to, would we? It's been the same for hours."

"Right...hang on, let me start up the computer...pottermore...dot com...alright here we go."

"Oh, bloody hell! Not this count-down thing again!"

"Useless Muggle technology...do they not realise how much can happen in fifteen seconds?"

"Harry, if we're not permitted to have access to a site based off of _our story..."_

"I'm sending Howlers."

"Exactly."

"Ah, here we go! We've got the clue!"

"Read it!"

"It's asking...it's asking how many owls were outside Eeylops Owl Emporium. _What?_ That was twenty years ago; how am I supposed to remember how many owls there were?"

"_Honestly,_ you two, you never think to open a book, do you?"

"Well go on then, if you think you know the answer."

"Show us, Hermione."

"It says here in _Philosopher's Stone..._'Tawny, screech, barn, brown, and snowy'. That's five."

"We have to multiply it by forty-nine..."

"Oh bloody hell, _math too?_"

"It's not even worth it."

"The answer is 245."

"...Thanks."

"Show-off..."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, dear."

"Alright, let me type in the little word-thingy..._Oh god, what happened?"_

"What did you do, Harry?"

"It's just some...Sony loading screen, I dunno! ...Oh, wait, wait. It's better now."

"...What's with all the bloody quills everywhere?"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Are there no instructions?"

"There haven't been any instructions the whole time, Hermione, we're just winging it."

"There are quills everywhere!"

"Which one do we choose?"

"Is this supposed to be like the enchanted keys first year?"

"What, no brooms this time?"

"Try the one with the gimpy feathers."

"Wait! That one's glowing! What do I do?"

"Harry, you've grown up with Muggles, you're supposed to know what you're doing!"

"I never played computer games at the Dursleys'; Dudley would have sat on me!"

"Oh, _move over,_ the both of you, you're completely hopeless! ..._There._"

"You're brilliant, Hermione."

"I love you, Hermione."

"Honestly, what would you two do without me?"

"Alright, take a look-we've got to fill out all of this information, now..."

"Wait a moment. Who's name do we put down? ...You two didn't think about the three of us having separate accounts, did you?"

"Well, er-"

"We had actually thought-"

"You weren't thinking at all, were you?"

"No."

"No."

"Not at all-"

"Not really."

"Well...here, we'll put down Harry's name. It is his story, after all. He's male, born July 31st...oh yes, happy birthday, Harry!"

"Thank you."

"Moving right along...password..._caput draconis..._Oh, look at this! 'How many Harry Potter books and movies have you read and seen?"

"Well...I haven't read any of them."

"Haven't seen the movies either, have we?"

"But I mean, we lived it, so I guess that pretty much counts as 'all', right?"

"I should say so."

"Go on, choose that one, then."

"Alright...here we go! Now, we've got to pick a username. ...Goodness, these are all rather silly, aren't they?"

"'CrimsonMarauder18'?"

"Stupid. I say we go for 'SeerSky90.'"

"What about SilverSnitch7?"

"...That works."

"Yeah, I like that one."

"...Okay, we're in!"

"Yes!"

"Brilliant!"

"We've just got to wait for a confirmation email."

**"...**_**What?"**_


End file.
